Список второстепенных персонажей в серии "Заводная колыбельная"
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или были упомянуты вскользь в Clockwork Lullaby Series, в том числе в собственных песнях или других связанных медиа. Синие Кандалы Кандалы, сковывавшие ноги Аномального пока он был он был в ловушке внутри Часового механизма, представляющие цвет чьих-то слёз.Re_Birthday - 両ぅの足首には青い色の鎖 それはきっと誰かの涙色 Как только Часовой механизм начал вращаться и светиться, синие кандалы исчезли с тела Аномального сказав, что сегодня его новый день рождения. Они изображаются вокалоидом КАЙТО.Re_Birthday - 青い足枷外れ　僕に話しかける 「今日が君の新しいBirthday」 Greedy-hearted Person Неизвестный персонаж, несущий грех желания. Загадочная девушка пела ему колыбельную, тем не менее она не уверена, сможет ли излечить его сердце, ощущая, что они всё ещё они пойманы во снах.Clockwork Lullaby - るりらるりら　この子守唄 あなたの心癒せるかな？ 欲望という罪を抱えて 今は夢を見ている Красные Наручники Наручники, сковывавшие руки Аномального пока он был в ловушке внутри Часового механизма, представляющие цвет чьей-то крови.Re_Birthday - 気づけば両腕にはめられた赤い手錠 それわきっと誰かの流した血の色 Как только Часовой механизм начал вращаться и светиться, красные наручники исчезли с тела Аномального прошептав, что он скоро переродится. Они изображаются вокалоидом МЕЙКО.Re_Birthday - 赤い手錠外れ　僕に語りかける 「これからあなたは生まれ変わるのよ」と Неизвестный Персонаж Мику Неизвестный персонаж, говоривший с Аномальным из Часового механизма. Пока он был в ловушке внутри него, её жуткий голос окликнул его и сказал "грешнику", что ему суждено провести в этой комнате в заключении вечность. Она изображается вокалоидом Хацунэ Мику.Re_Birthday - 得体の知れぬ不気味な声 「罪深き少年よ お前はこの先永遠に この部屋からは出られぬ」　と言った Unknown Rin Character Неизвестный персонаж, желающий воссоединиться с человеком, который научил её словам и по этой причине проявляет интерес и желание к изучению новых слов. Она начинает узнавать новые слова, такие как отец, мать,Wordplay - ははということば　はじめてしった ちちということば　はじめておぼえた друг, мечтаWordplay - ともということば　はじめてしった ゆめということば　はじめておぼえた и наконец, узнает о слове любовь, обладающем наивной и забывчивой природой.Wordplay - あいということば　おぼえたころ Когда она изучает их, она верит, что знает всю форму мира, но всё ещё не может вместить свои чувства в этих словах.Wordplay - せかいのかたちをしった たとえば今の気持ちを伝えるのに どんな言葉が正しいのでしょう ただその答えを知るためだけに ひたすらに続けよう言葉遊び Она начинает узнавать больше слов, таких как ложь, боль,Wordplay - 嘘という言葉　初めて知った 傷という言葉　初めて覚えた преступление, наказание,Wordplay - 罪という言葉　初めて知った 罰という言葉　初めて覚えたи наконец, узнает о слове зло.Wordplay - 悪という言葉　覚えたころ В конечном счете, девочка узнает о темноте в мире и задаётся вопросом, какие слова она хотела бы использовать, если её отвергнут,Wordplay - 世界の闇を知った 例えばあなたが私を捨てる時 どんな言葉をかけるのでしょう желая никогда не узнавать ответа на этот вопрос.Wordplay - 知りたくない答えを知るために Несмотря на это, она заявляет, что будет продолжать делать всё возможное, чтобы продолжать "играть со словами".Wordplay - まだまだ続けましょう言葉遊び She begins to learn more words such as lie, pain,Wordplay - 嘘という言葉　初めて知った 傷という言葉　初めて覚えた crime, punishment,Wordplay - 罪という言葉　初めて知った 罰という言葉　初めて覚えた and finally learns about the word evil.Wordplay - 悪という言葉　覚えたころ Ultimately, the girl becomes aware of the darkness in the world and wonders about what words she would use when she is cast aside,Wordplay - 世界の闇を知った 例えばあなたが私を捨てる時 どんな言葉をかけるのでしょう wanting to never know the answer to that question.Wordplay - 知りたくない答えを知るために Despite that, she states that she'll continue to do her best to keep "playing with words".Wordplay - まだまだ続けましょう言葉遊び В ночь нарастающей луныFull Moon Laboratory - 三日月の夜も　終わらぬ実験 она предпринимает попытку создать человека, создавшего его, никогда не забывая о словах, которым он её научил. Пока её лабораторный халат становился все более красным,Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから ... 白衣が次第に　紅く染まりだす она снова и снова продолжает что-то разрушать, чтобы восстановить их.Full Moon Laboratory - 何かを壊して　そして作りだす ... 何かを壊して　そしてまた壊すОна продолжает брать слова, которые она выучила и превращает их в песню, желая научить ей человека, который обучил её словам.Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから 次は私が教える番　新しい唄 Позже, девушка поёт свою звучную колыбельную для жадного сердцем человека, однако она не уверена, что это излечит его сердце.Clockwork Lullaby - るりらるりら　この子守唄 あなたの心癒せるかな？ 欲望という罪を抱えて Несмотря на постоянное увлечение в изучении слов и возможность узнать больше, Clockwork Lullaby - いつもの通りに詞を教えて わたしはそれらを唄へと変えよう кажется, она предпочитает скептически относиться к людям. Она верит, что люди просто создания, которые никогда не будут удовлетворены, не понимающие, что им нужно или что они надеются получить, и верит, что если они чувствуют усталость, им просто следует пойти спать. Она изображается вокалоидом Kagamine RinClockwork Lullaby - 満足することのない人間たちよ 何を望み何を手に入れる？ 疲れたならば今はただ 眠りなさい. On the night of a crescent moon,Full Moon Laboratory - 三日月の夜も　終わらぬ実験 she attempts to create the person who created her,Full Moon Laboratory - あの人が私を　創ったように 今度は私が　あの人を作る never forgetting the words they had taught her as her lab coat becomes even more red,Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから ... 白衣が次第に　紅く染まりだす while she continues to destroy something over and over again to revive them.Full Moon Laboratory - 何かを壊して　そして作りだす ... 何かを壊して　そしてまた壊す She proceeds to take the words she has learned and turn them into a song, wanting to teach her song to the person who taught her words.Full Moon Laboratory - 最初覚えた　あの言葉たちは 今も忘れていないから 次は私が教える番　新しい唄 Later, the girl sings her resounding lullaby to a person with desire, however she expressed uncertainty about it healing their heart.Clockwork Lullaby - るりらるりら　この子守唄 あなたの心癒せるかな？ 欲望という罪を抱えて Although having a fixed fascination upon learning words and an opportunity to gain more knowledge,Clockwork Lullaby - いつもの通りに詞を教えて わたしはそれらを唄へと変えよう she appears to hold a skeptical attitude towards humans. She believes that humans are just creatures that will never be satisfied, not understanding what they need or what they hope to obtain and believes that if they feel tired that they should simply go sleep. She is represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin.Clockwork Lullaby - 満足することのない人間たちよ 何を望み何を手に入れる？ 疲れたならば今はただ 眠りなさい. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:KAITO Unknown Visitor 1 Неизвестный персонаж, который задержался в Театре Зла. Несмотря на предупреждение о неизбежной смерти тех, кто войдет в Лес Зла, охотник за сокровищами зашел в поиске состояния Галериана Марлона в театре. После прохода через кладбище, злоумышленник был схвачен и ожидал своего "суда" Хозяйкой Суда. МА сопровождала заключенного и начала показывать пятнадцать фильмов перед приговором. An unidentified treasure hunter that stumbled upon Evil's Theater. Hoping to get rich quick, the person went after Gallerian Marlon's fabled treasure said to be hidden in Evil's Theater. While traversing Evil's Forest, the intruder came across a woman and she greeted the treasure hunter, introducing herself as formerly Ma and currently the Gardener. The woman then explained the rules of the forest, warning the intruder to flee at the sight of two shady twins and a woman with a nasty appetite. Ma then told the intruder to not bother remembering her rules, as they would change the next day. Remembering another one, Ma told the intruder not to trust what people said in the forest. Soon after, the treasure hunter stumbled upon Evil's Theater and its ominous graveyard. The intruder was then captured and killed by the Servants and devoured by the Master of the Graveyard.Evils Forest Booklet Unknown Visitor 2 An unidentified treasure hunter that stumbled upon Evil's Theater. Despite warnings of inevitable death to those who entered Evils Forest, the treasure hunter entered in search of Gallerian Marlon's fortune in the theater. After passing through the graveyard, the intruder was captured and awaited a "trial" by the Master of the Court. Ma accompanied the prisoner and began showing fifteen films before the intruder was put on trial and quickly sentenced to death.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Intro Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:KAITO